The Apocalypse of Madness
by Styrlaugr
Summary: Englands magic goes wrong which results in a great tragedy. The worlds only hope is that Iceland finds what he is looking for.  crappy summary I know... Just give it a try
1. Prologue  Present

Iceland patted and began caressing the skull in his hands.

"Stop doing that," Norway said annoyed, "I'm not your pet or anything like that."

"Sorry," Iceland answered smirking.

"You don't mean it"

"No" Iceland's smile grew.

Norway sighted and looked toward the sky. "It's going to rain," he said in a matter-of-factly voice.

-/-

_Okay so here is my new story.. I should probably try to finish the others before I begin writing something new… But maybe I'll do that later^^_

_This is going to be a long multi-chaptered fanfic, which will center on the past and present._

_I'll switch between those two. Which means that the next chapter will be the past (and hopefully longer, this wasn't meant to be this short) sorry._

_Wow my AN is longer than the actual chapter, but it's only a prologue, the real chapters will be longer._

_Hope you'll like it. I'll be veeryy happy if you would review it^^ I want to know what people think and what I could improve._

_Farvel for nu~! _


	2. Chapter 1  Past

England looked through his window up at the sky. "It's going to rain," he said a bit concerned, "I hope that doesn't give them an excuse not to come." Right after those words had left his mouth he heard a light knocking on the door, quickly replaced by a louder one, companioned by a harsh voice shouting to let them in before the rain would come.

England considered actually waiting for the rain, but his concern for his doors wellbeing made him open it anyway.

Outside there stood two very identical young Italian boys. When Italy had heard about the family come-together England had planned, he had volunteered to cook the food right away, since nobody wanted to come if England himself was going to cook.

And for some reason Romano came with him, that might be because he wanted to protect his brother from France, that bastard. Though he used the excuse that he just wanted to get away from Spain. Which you could see the meaning in.

"What took you so long?" Romano almost yelled, looking rather annoyed.

A frown came to England's face, "What took me long, if I may ask?" He spoke in a semi-hard voice.

Romano's expression changed to that of the worse, but before he could answer Italy stepped in between them. "Romano please don't yell at England, he did nothing to deserve that," then he turned around to face England, "I'm so sorry, I told him to be nice, but.."

He was rudely interrupted by his brother, "Are we going to stand here all day?"

"Please don't yell!" A sad and strained expression appeared on Italy's face.

"Of course not, come on in," England said not really sure how to react in such a situation.

-/-

_Okay, so this is a bit longer than the previous one^^_

_And I hope this doesn't freak anyone out :P_

_Anyway, review or something XD_

_Farvel for nu~! _


	3. Chapter 2 Present

"You know you shouldn't sit out here, you'll just get wet." Norway said not betraying his indifferent expression, though if you knew him you could see the worry in his eyes.

Iceland didn't have to look at him.

"It's okay," he said smiling a bit while he looked up at the pouring sky, "It doesn't matter."

"That's all you ever say." Norway said a bit annoyed.

"Well I'm right."

"So all of this is okay with you?"

"I didn't say that," Iceland looked down at his clenched hand, then opened it, letting his fingers caress the cold metal of the cross-clip, "It just doesn't matter anymore."

Norway sighted, "Shouldn't you get going?"

Iceland turned to look at his brother, a smirk visible on his face, "Do you wish for me to die too?"

"Don't be foolish, of course I don't, you know that."

"Just checking to be sure" Iceland said, while getting up from the ground, the smile never leaving his face.

"Come on," he said, turning his back to his brother and began walking eat.

"Are you joking?" Norway asked, following right after him, like an ever-present shadow.

-/-

_Okay, so… I decided just to write short chapters^^ _

_I'm kinda tired, so I can't think of anything else right now._

_Godnat herfra^^_

_Farvel for nu~ _


	4. Chapter 3 past

"Are they all here yet?" England asked no one as he walked down the hall. He looked around, but didn't find what he was looking for. "And where are my fairies? They couldn't possibly have been scared away," England made a grimace, "but if I was them I would run too when France is in close distant." Then he remembered something and groaned, "and Scotland too, that bastard."

England turned a corner and came face to face with said brother. He groaned again "Scotty, out of the way."

"But what if I don't want to?" He countered smirking, "can't two brothers get a little quality time now and then."

"Quality time is the last thing you would want," England said a scowl present on his face, "It's like sitting drinking tea and talking about everyday stuff. What you are thinking about is something totally different. I even think others would have a hard time naming it, if they had to."

Scotland still smirking moved out of the way and waved with a hand.

"huh?" England had a questioning look on his face. "Where are you going?"

"Didn't you want me to move?" Scotland said with a fake innocent look.

"Well, yes, but the dining room is that way." England pointed in the direction he was heading himself.

"Dear brother, you know I know perfectly well where it is. I just need to take care of something first." He was smiling at the end of the sentence, but England didn't really want to find out what he was talking about. He already had way too much on his mind.

"Right.." He turned around and proceeded down the hall, looking back only to find that Scotland was already gone.

"I wonder what he's up to," England mumbled to himself, "it can't be anything good."

:/:

Sorry I'm taking a bit time. I'll try to upload a bit faster. Review please~

Farvel for nu~


	5. Chapter 4 present

A shot was heard, and Iceland ducked back behind the tree.

"Hey Fin!" He yelled, "watch out! Or you'll actually hit me!"

"I can't trust you!"

"That's bullshit! I'm Ice! You freaking know me!"

"I freaking know a lot of people! That doesn't keep me from shooting them!"

Since when had Finland turned into Switzerland? Iceland let out a sight, there was no other way out of this.

"I'll let you speak to Nor!" As soon as the words had left his mouth, everything went quiet.

"Nor?" Finland asked in an odd broken voice, very different from the yells just before.

"Yes, Nor, but you'll only be able to talk to him, if you don't shoot me. Cause he is talking trough me." Finland got tense again.

"How the hell can I then know it's him?" He lifted up the rifle again.

"Don't shoot!" Iceland was beginning to get a little nervous, no way in hell was he going to die now. He knew how good Finland was with a rifle, no one should get in his way. "You are a magical country too, you know how powerful he was! He didn't ever leave this world!"

"Then why didn't he stop the execution?" Finland sounded close to tears.

"For god's sake! It was all a part of the plan!" Iceland grew a little bit more annoyed by the minute.

"You know, I told you not to tell anyone about the plan." Iceland looked to his side to see Norway.

"He was freaking going to kill me if I didn't! Then we would have one more dead and you wouldn't have anyone to carry out your plan!"

"Keep your voice down, you're attraction attention." Norway said with a deadpanned look.

Iceland looked by far more annoyed than ever. "For god's sake!"

-:/:-

_Okay.. I hope it was okay, nothing much I have to say.. But… Review~ Plaese~ ^^'_

_Hope I don't offend anyone by not writing god with a capital letter, but I never do._

_Farvel for nu~_


	6. Chapter 5 past

Just doing the disclaimer I know I'm going to forget: I do /not/ own Hetalia.

Enjoy~

-/-

Scotland walked down the hall, turned right, then left, and stopped in front of an old wooden door.

He looked to both sides, before pressing down the old blank handle. The door opened easily, which surprised him. Why did such an old door open so easily, well unless someone used is often.

He pushed the door open. Inside he found stairs leading down under the ground. She smirked, so this was the right place after all, he should really have listened more to England when he was younger and stupid enough to give out information so carelessly. He'd changed a bit, but only a bit.

Scotland toke the first step and heard the door slam shut behind him. Without any hesitation he toke a second step. Nothing happened.

What an idiot, he thought, not setting up any other traps? Did he really expect to keep people away from his mot secret room without anything to actually keep them away? No way was he going to let this opportunity go.

He climbed down the rest of the stairs and ended up before another old wooden door.

This door though, didn't look normal; it had something carved into it. Scotland tried to let his finger follow the in carved symbols, but an electric shock made him pull back his hand, fast.

So he wasn't such a big idiot after all. But this was to be expected, Scotland already had a plan.

First of all he needed to indentify the symbols.

He looked closely but without touching, it was kind of hard to see anything only with the light from a phone. He knew he should've brought that lamp! Anyway, that was too late now, he was locked in here, and he didn't intend to get out before he had found what he was looking for.

There was two outer rings, in between them there was written something in Latin. He read aloud:

"Non est fortis sicut Dens noster. What the heck…"

He began examining the symbols that gave him a shock earlier. They appeared to be Hebrew.

This must be one of the pentacles from 'the key of Solomon', he thought.

"If it's written on a door, to keep someone out then it must be the fifth pentacle of Mars…" He murmured to himself. "But what can I do about that.."

He looked the pentacle over again.

"Of course!" He exclaimed. "I just need to erase some of it." He eyed it suspiciously, "but then I'll get at shock again."

He weighted the different choices, but ended up going with the first.

"What the hell, I've felt worse pain"

He then pulled a pocketknife from his inner pocket, and placed it over the pentacle, drawing the knife straight through the whole symbol. He let out a small grunt when he felt the shooting pain in his arms, but otherwise suppressed any reaction.

He feel to his knees having dropped both his phone and his knife, sitting very still in the dark, listening to hear if anyone had heard him. After a few short minutes he concluded no one had. So he picked up his phone and turned on the light again to see if he could find his knife too.

What he saw in the dark, lit up by the light, was nothing he'd ever expected to see, this was too much. He dropped the phone again and everything went black.

The next second, a scream echoed in the whole mansion. And the lights went out.

Everything went pitch-black and not a sound could be heard.

-/-

The fifth pentacle of Mars can be seen here: http:/ kiki-nana .deviantart .com /gallery /27442749# /d35rvu1 (Just delete the spaces)

Sorry for it being so short! I hate short chapters… XD But somehow I can never make long ones.

Anyway.. Why is it that the story writes itself? None of this was supposed to happen yet XD

I'd be soo happy if someone would review.. And many thanks to Doggirl396 for story alert and to Vanilladreamers for the reviews^^

Farvel for nu~


	7. Chapter 6 present

I do /not/ own Hetalia ^^

Enjoy~

-/-

"I still think it was a bad idea to tell him" Norway said looking straight ahead. Iceland sighted and did some swift movements with one of his hands. S-h-u-t, u-p.

Norway had taught him long ago the hand sings for the alphabet, that way he could speak to him without attracting too much attention. He remembered walking in on Norway talking to the air then he quickly switched to sing language, not to disturb his younger brother.

After that episode he promised to teach Iceland it too.

"What are you doing?" Finland asked curiously. Iceland looked to his side a little startled, though he already knew Finland was there.

"Oh, I'm just practicing something." He said and tried so look innocent while smiling, though it was a pretty strained smile.

"What is it?" He looked even more than excited, like his dog. Jep, he definitely looked like his dog. Or Den-

Iceland's thoughts stopped right there. No, he didn't want to think about him right now, it was not the time, and he was not the person.

He got startled when a waving hand suddenly appeared before his eyes.

"Hey! What are you thinking?" Iceland turned his head again to look at Finland, and blurted out: "N-nothing." He took a deep breath, "it's nothing."

Finland tilted his head, "are you sure? You looked rather unpleased about something."

"Nah, that must have been your imagination running wild again." Iceland said and looked to his other side, where Norway still was walking silently with his gaze fixed somewhere far away in the horizon. Who's imagination was running wild..? Iceland wondered.

"Right.." Finland turned away and soon found the cheeriness again. "Oh! I guess you must be so excited about saying hello to Sweden again! It's been such a long time since you two have last seen each other. And after all of this he hasn't left the house even once…" He ended off a bit depressed in mood again. Such mood swings! But who was he to say that? He wasn't anyone to say anything much.

"Oh! We're soon there! Look!" Finland exclaimed.

Iceland slowly turned his gaze the way Finland was pointing, all he saw was a nice little red wooden house. "Is that where you live?" He inquired.

"Well, yes." Finland answered, "Sweden built it all by himself!"

"That doesn't really surprise me." Iceland muttered as they approached the little cottage.

It wasn't too big. In fact it looked like it wasn't done yet.

"Is he still working on it?" Iceland asked Finland, but he only returned a sad smile.

As he thought, He wasn't done, and probably wouldn't ever become.

As Finland was distracted by locking up the door, Iceland took the opportunity to say a few words to Norway.

"Are you going to show yourself to them, or talk trough me?" Iceland said in a low voice.

Norway only smirked then he shrugged. "That's up to you," he said, still not looking at Iceland.

"What do you mean: It's up to me?" Iceland said a bit annoyed and maybe too loud, because Finland turned around to look at him with a questioning look. "Who are you talking to Ice? Is it Nor?" He sounded way too excited about me actually talking to my dead brother.

"Sure," was all he answered and then stepped past Finland into the house.

"Oi Sweden?" Iceland yelled. "Where are yo-" He was cut off by Finland's hand over his mouth.

"Not so loud" He said in a low voice.

"Why?" He answered equally as low. Not because he really cared whether Sweden was disturbed by his yelling or not, but Finland had been close to actually killing him just minutes before.

You shouldn't be kidding about all this, he really wasn't right in the head. Not like he'd ever been, but after the incident where they lost Sealand, he'd been acting way stranger than usually.

But I guess that's what to be expected, Iceland thought, I mean I haven't been acting the same as I used to do, since the incident either. I guess nobody has. Even the ones not directly involved have suffered under all of this. But that's what to be expected.

Iceland was rudely pulled out of his thoughts but a tugging at his sleeve. He looked down and believed for a second that it was Sealand, but then the harsh truth pulled him down like a wave in a storm would do.

It was only Finland. He was sitting on the floor looking heartbroken, tugging at Iceland's sleeve.

"What's wrong?" He asked now a bit worried, like hell his was going to babysit a heartbroken insane man and his depressed "friend". This was all getting a bit too weird. Like he was one to say that, he really wasn't.

"N-nothing," Finland answered in shaking low voice. "It's just.." The last part of that sentence was spoken in a too soft voice to be audible.

"What?" Iceland inquired sitting down next to Finland.

"Nothing!" Finland half-yelled jumping up looking really excited about something.

"This is going to be such a lovely family reunion!" He exclaimed.

"You are far too happy about this" Iceland muttered under his breath, then followed Finland as he flew up the stairs.

"This is all your fault." He muttered to Norway.

"No you got that wrong too: This is entirely your fault."

"What a lovely brother you are! Did you lie to me? Did you really want me to die?"

"I still mean what I answered you that last time. Nothing new there."

"You sure?" Iceland looked over his shoulder at Norway who walked behind him.

"Jep, you do know that, right?" It didn't sound like a question to Iceland, so he didn't answer.

"Come in, come in!" Finland was waving from a room further down the hall.

"Right!" Iceland yelled, then turned to Norway again. "You ready?"

-/-

Too short again (But it's a bit longer than the others)… I just can't seem to write longer chapters…

Farvel for nu~


	8. Chapter 7 past

The ear-deafening silence continued on for a little while, before it was replaced by sobs, screams and unpleased voices arguing over everything and nothing.

Of course you can imagine who were arguing with each other, so I won't go into depth with that, that's not nessecary.

But someone was crying, that's more important, but I won't concentrate on that either, cause in the middle of all this stood a man, and it's his story we're here to hear, not mine, not yours.

England fumbled around trying to find some source of light, cause the darkness was darker than black here in the middle of the house, in the middle of the night, but it was basically impossible to find anything. He hadn't thought one second about his magic.

Thereto America was clinging desperately to his leg, like a little child afraid of a thunderstorm, praying for his life. Over and over again, repeating each word the same.

England tried to shake him off, he was a little, to not say very annoyed at the moment, and didn't need this, but the git was way too strong for his own good. Where ever he got that strength from, nobody knew.

"America you wanker! Get your bloody hands off me!" England said in a stern, quite annoyed voice.

"Nooooo!" America yelled, "He's gonna take me! The monster is gonna taaake meee!" He switched over into sobbing; only increasing how annoyed and desperate England felt at the moment.

"Bloody hell," England mumbled under his breath.

"Anyone injured?"

Just then another screams pierced the air and echoed resounding between the thick brick-walls of the old mansion. Silence fell once again, piercing the night ever more than the scream.

Suddenly there was light. Some resource of light has been lit or turned on, which earned England's sight. But he couldn't see the source and turning around he ended up facing Norway. Wait a bit. Norway? As far as England knew they weren't related and therefore not family, which is why he was one of the many countries not invited today. But then why was Norway standing in the middle of the dining room with a flashlight?

England was confused, very confused, actually he couldn't remember the last time he's been this confused, and maybe that one time where France tried something England would rather forget, than anything else, but otherwise nothing.

Norway send him an odd stoic look and continued past him, exiting the dining hall, and all the confused people who had gathered around the light like flies.

England stood still for a second not believing what, and who just saw, but the light dawn the hall was a reminder he couldn't ignore.

Though one thing he had managed to ignore was the boy clinging to him like a parasite. He hadn't even noticed him littering go, and now sitting on the floor rocking back and forth singing something like a mantra in a low shaking voice.

England send him one look, then ran after Norway who had disappeared around a corner and taken the only source of light in the whole mansion with him.'

England was running through his own house, and he had no idea where he was going, or why.

-/-

Sorry for the short chapter, but I couldn't drag it longer..

Norway is here and he is not dead! Yet ^^

I'll just leave the rest to your imagination then~

Answer to review:

You don't have to apologize! I didn't expect anyone to get it yet. It's the way I write, I like enigma^^ Sorry if I'm too confusing, but I promise it'll become a lot clearer.

Farvel for nu~


	9. Chapter 8 Present

The first thing Iceland noted, walking into the room was how Sweden stood out. He looked old, very old, and sick. It looked like all sings of youth had been drained out of him by this invisible force called depression, because anyone would be able to see that this man was depressed, severely.

He looked so old and different that Iceland actually had a hard time recognizing him. The man he had know for so many years, he couldn't stand looking at him, but he had to, like a little kid learning the anatomy of a frog, there was no way out, freaking out over how he looked would only make it all worse, both for himself, but for Finland and Sweden too.

Iceland glanced to his side to look at Norway; there was no sign of any kind of emotion writing in his fine features. Iceland noted that he looked a bit older too, and wondered how he looked himself, only to throw that thought away, because there were more important matters waiting.

He turned his head to look at Finland, who was awaiting some kind of reaction from Iceland, but sighted and soon gave up, when it was clear that he wasn't going to get one.

Finland went over to Sweden and kneeled down next to him.

"Look Su-san, we got a visitor." He spoke softly, earning no reaction from the man in the chair.

"uhm.." Iceland said, a bit anxious to get out of the awkward situation, like a little child trying to soften up his mad parents, who are going to scold him. "Shouldn't we just proceed talking in the living room, Finland?"

Finland looked up, almost hurt. "I guess…"

Iceland turned to Sweden, who still looked out in the empty air, spacing out, and nodded. Sweden only blinked in response, Iceland took that as the kindest gesture he was able to give him right now, and smiled a little almost invisible smile.

He still bore the smile, though a little strained when he left the room with Finland. Norway stayed behind, but soon had to realize that he couldn't physically be too far away from Iceland, and therefore decided to follow the two others, before he would disappear out into the very thin air that he could swear Sweden was making even thinner by just looking at it. No glaring at.

A few minutes later they were all, except Sweden of course, assembled in the living room downstairs.

"He's not always like this..." Finland said, missing some words to express himself.

"It's okay, I understand," though he really didn't.

"But back to the other matter." Finland suddenly cheered up again, trust me, this guy has got some serious rapid cycling bipolar disorder going on there! "You said you have Nor there with you..?" He was a little hesitant on the last part.

"Oh! That!" Iceland exclaimed having forgotten all about telling Finland this. "Yes, he is here."

"Can I, you know, talk to him?" Iceland glanced at Norway again, deciding how this was going to elapse.

"He'll talk trough me, so it'll be only you two talking, I'm going to be unconscious the whole time."

Finland looked way too excited about that for Iceland's liking, but there was nothing he could do now. He did this to protect his brother. He decided, and he chose his brother over himself, what had he become? Too generous, that's what.

"You ready?" Norway whispered in Iceland's ear smirking like the Cheshire cat.

As ready as I'll ever become, he thought, giving Norway the sign that he could do it.

He felt a hand on his head and another consciousness twisting itself into his own. The next thing:

Darkness.

-/-

Still too short.. Sorry.. :/

I'll try to make the next one longer! I promise!

Farvel for nu~


	10. Chapter 9 past

England kept running after Norway, almost fell and bit his tongue, the rest of the way he could taste the metallic taste of blood in his mouth, not that he really cared, he had tasted the things that were worse, and had damaged his taste buds a long time ago.

He could still hear Norways faint footsteps somewhere ahead of him, but no matter how fast he was running he didn't seem to catch up on him.

He remembered, back when America was still at kid, he used to chase him around the big mansion all the time, for different reasons.

It was still pitch black and the only thing leading England was that faint little light from Norways flashlight, that always seemed to duck around a corner just as he did so. How in the world did he manage to keep up that speed?

But even with the darkness he still knew exactly where he was, and he had a pretty good idea where they were going and who was responsible for the blackout. Scotland that sodding git of a wanker.

Suddenly the light disappeared inside a door, and England followed suit. Knowing now exactly what that idiot had done. Trying the open the door, how stupid was he allowed to be? There was a reason why the door was locked in the first place.

The sight that met him when he came to the end of the steps was shocking, but to be expected.

Scotland lay on the ground covered in blood. He really didn't want to know where all the blood came from, or to look at the face locked fast in a scream of agony.

"He's dead, I already checked." Norway said in a calm and collected voice that bore no signs of what had just happened. England just looked at him with his mouth open, not understanding a word of what the other had just said.

Norway let his finger travel along the lines and symbols on the door, then pushed it open.

Inside there was a million bookshelves all filled with old book, covered in thick layers of dust, except a few books, that looked like they were frequently used.

"What did you want to keep locked in here, that could've done that kind of damage?" Norway still appeared very calm, but the question was rhetorical, he already knew the answer.

"It's not what I tried to keep in, it's what I tried to keep out." Norway seemed to ponder that for a bit before nodding. "That makes sense."

"Yes, but now, why are you even here?" England was still wondering, not that he wasn't grateful for the help, but he could manage just fine himself.

"I could smell the danger, now come and help me." Norway took out a piece of chalk from his pocket. "We need to hurry, or we will all die."

"R-right"

Norway began drawing two big circles, between them a sentence in Latin and inside it all a scorpion.

"The fifth pentacle of Mars." He explained.

"I-I knew that!" Norway only send him a look.

"Are you going to help me or not?" Just as he finished that sentence there could be heard screaming from upstairs. England was already drawing for his life. Literary.

Though they weren't fast enough, the screaming continued, then there was a deafening silence.

"Hurry!" Norway had lost his calm composure, and seemed a bit more on edge than a minute ago, which was understandable, since England himself was freaking out.

They finished the last Hebrew letters and stood on the pentacle they'd just drawn, waiting.

They were invisible, not to be seen, but they reeked of newfound power, and was pretty easy to recognize, when they came through the door, and steered right towards to two survivors.

England began chanting, while Norway was mumbling something in runes under his breath, suddenly yelling "Naud!" And half of the creatures disappeared, at the same time England ended his chanting, sending the other half out.

They both sank to the ground exhausted to say the least.

"Do I want to go upstairs?" England asked in an odd broken voice.

"Probably not."

"Right.. But I have to"

"Yes, this is your entire fault; you have to take responsibility for it."

"My fault?" England couldn't believe his own word, but it was like something or someone else had taken over his body, and he was only a spectator. Now this was all getting out of hand - weird. Too weird.

Norway didn't look in the least surprised by Engalnds words. "I guess I can go home now, I expect you to be able to clean up after your own party. Then he disappeared though the door and everything went black. Again.

Af few seconds later though, the light returned to the house. And the sight that awaited England upstairs was horrifying.

-/-

A bit longer as I promised~! So now I'm happy.

I would really want to know what you all think of this, really odd and confusing story! So I would be /so/ glad if you would leave a review! Thanks! Takker! Kiitos!

Farvel for nu~


	11. Chapter 10 Present

Finland looked way too excited, but that was fine, Norway thought, this had to be done, and anyway, it was nice to be able to talk to an old friend again, after all that had happened, he seriously though he'd first talk to the others again after Iceland had been able to find all the flags. But he admitted he was wrong, because he really needed to do this, and maybe more often, just to keep Iceland alive too.

It was odd how he now was able to use his senses again, I means, as only a hallucination there was no way he could use them, except sight, touch and hearing. It was odd how much you could've missed something so much without even knowing. He never even put a thought to the other senses, but he did now.

He could smell that Finland had been cooking something when they came, the smell gave away that it probably was something with salmiakki in it, did he put that in everything?

He could also smell the tree the little cottage was made of, it was a little wet on the outside because of the rain, so you could smell it better.

Then there was the temperature, that even a little too cold for Norway, who used to live way up north, but there was no heat in the house, so it made it a bit cold.

He could feel the fine texture on the chair he was sitting in, it was kind of nice to be able to feel like that again. Before he was only able to feel if something was there, not /what/ was there.

Also the sounds where a lot clearer and he could hear other things than voices: He could hear the wind outside, the stove in the kitchen and the creaking sounds from the house.

He swore he could almost taste that salmiakki.

Finland still looked excited, but maybe a bit less, because he looked a bit confused too. But the smile soon found its way back to his lips when he heard the voice coming from what a moment ago had been Iceland, but now was a totally different person, who he knew way too well.

"Pleased to meet you again, Finland."

"It really is you" Finland said in surprised voice, working his way out on the edge of the chair.

"Yes, did you expect Iceland to be lying?" Just defending his brother a bit, he had no way to complain about it, since he was not there at the time.

"Of course not! But you know how odd he's been acting, I'm just on the safe side, you'll never know."

"Right." Norway turned his gaze upwards, loving the way Icelands hair tickled his face. "But I'm not here for long, we have to get going soon."

"Okay, I'll keep it short." Finlands gaze turned serious as he looked Norway straight in the eyes.

"What really happened to Sealand? I know you weren't responsible, so I'm asking for the truth."

"All you already know is true, except the fact that I'm not responsible, as you said. I'll explain it to you on one condition."

"What do you ask for? What can I possibly have you'd want?"

"Sealands flag." Finland frowned.

"What do you mean: His flag?" Knowing exactly what was going to come next.

"His official flag" Norway smirked a bit saying this, but kept an otherwise cool composure.

"Tell me first, you know I won't trick you." Finland said, looking determent on getting the truth.

"What do you already know?"

"That Sealand was found, together with all the others who'd been in the mansion at the party, dead, killed by your magic, only because they found runes carved in the floor around each victim."

"Right," Norway stretched, "All the information is correct, and I was at the place of the crime, but it was only because of me that we are not all dead yet, and that England survived too, even though he tells a different story. I think we didn't get rid of all the spirits that one took over his body, like I just did with Iceland. It takes extreme power to do so, power that it, and the others, got from Englands magical books."

"So what you are telling me is that spirits killed my child?"

"Not exactly. It's like when mixing to different blood types: they will eject each other, if they don't match. I'm sorry to say so, but Sealand died in extreme agony, trying to push out the other conscience that didn't match his own." Finland looked horrified. "You asked for the truth." Norway said matter-of-factly.

"I did," Finland answered in a low voice, "I did".

"Back to the other matter, we really need that flag, and you kind of need to give it to us too, if you want to any chance to have Sealand back alive."

"That's what you are trying to do?" Finland looked thoughtful. "Bring them back to life?"

Norway only nodded.

"How's that possible?"

"That's not for you to know, I'm sorry but I need that flag."

"Of course, I'll go find it right away." Finland got up and walked out of the room.

Norway pulled himself out of Icelands body, to stand beside him.

"You okay?" He asked.

Iceland looked to his side to stare his brother down. "I have a terrible headache." He murmured.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault. No wait, it's actually your own, you chose the let me in."

"Not the right time to try to be funny."

"You know what to call me to make me stop."

"Not going to happen"

"Not going to stop" Iceland rolled his eyes, Norway only laughed.

A few minutes later Finland returned with a neatly folded flag in his arms.

"Here you go Norway" He said, almost dropping it when he saw those purple eyes back in place.

"Oh, Iceland"

"Yeah," Iceland said, looking not too amused by the disappointed look on Finlands face. "I'm back.

"Right, here," Finland said giving Iceland the flag, "I hope you succeed."

"Me too"

-/-

A bit longer again~!

I still /really/ want to know what you all think of the odd story so far, so /please/ review!

Thanks! Takker! Kiitos!

You are also very welcome to ask questions to what you don't understand, and I'll try to answer the best I can!

Farvel for nu~


End file.
